Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: It's Tradition with Barney 2001 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:F8F1:55DB:665B:504E-20190304131652
In my opinion, I think that episode 13 of this season should've been an episode about colors and shapes, instead of being a shortened version of the home video Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. Episodes #Barney's Five Kinds Of Fun! (1999) #Barney's Itty Bitty Bugs (1999) #Stick With Imagination! (1999) #Grandparents Are Grand! (1999 Version) #Snack Time! (1999) #Barney's Sunny, Snowy Day! (1999) #You've Got To Have Art (1999) #Who's Who At The Zoo? (1999) #Count Me In! (1999) #Birthday Olé (2000) #Brushing Up On Teeth (2000) #Barney's Excellent Exercise! (2000) #We Like The Colors & Shapes (2000) #Good Job! (2000) #It's Home To Me! (2000) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (2000) #You Can Do It! (2000) #Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode) (2000) #Ready, Set, Go! (2000) #You Are Special! (2000) We Like The Colors & Shapes Plot Barney shows the kids all the wonders of colors and shapes. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Hannah *Maria *Ashley *Alissa *Stephen *Robert *Mr. Boyd *Miss Kepler *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Pop Goes The Weasel #A Hunting We Will Go #Painting The Shapes #The Shape Song #Old Brass Wagon #Turkey In The Straw (Barney's Version) #Frere Jacques #The Barney Bag #My Hat, It Has 3 Corners #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Apples And Bananas #So Many Pumpkins #My Yellow Blankey #BJ's Song #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Little Boy Blue #Wave The Flags #What Makes A Flower So Pretty? #Mix A Color #It's A Wonderful World Of Shapes #The Rainbow Song #Colors Make Me Happy #Colors All Around #I Love You Trivia *This episode would've been a remake of the Season 1 episode The Treasure of Rainbow Beard; and the Season 2 episode Red, Blue and Circles Too!. And now for some home videos that also should've been made for this season. Barney's Animal Friends Plot Barney and the kids learn all about our animal friends, and how to take care of them. Cast *Barney *Stephen *Robert *Keesha *Kim *Danny *Hannah *Maria *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #The Barney Theme Song #I Love To Read #Our Animal Friends #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way #Listen! #Camera Safari #Pretty Kitty Blues #I Love Little Kitty #Here, Kitty, Kitty #The Three Little Kittens #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #The Crocodile Song #If I Had One Wish #Three Little Fishes #Ten Little Fishes #The Fishing Song #If I Lived Under The Sea #Down On Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had A Farm #The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance #Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Someone To Love You Forever #Let's Do The Tricks My Doggie Does #Over In The Meadow #Six Little Ducks #Five Little Ducks #Little Cabin In The Forest Green #The Hopping Song #3 Little Speckled Frogs #The Frog On A Log #Kookaburra #Rickey Raccoon #The Little Bird #Listen To The Mockingbird (Barney Version) #Down By The Bay #Tingalayo #Home On The Range #Get Along Little Dogies #Baby Bumblebee #Five Little Honey Bees #Five Little Chickadees #Five Little Butterflies #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #The Little Turtle #The Ants Go Marching #The Itsy Bitsy Spider #Hooray For Moms And Dads #The Barney Bag #Hippity Hop To The Barber Shop #The Animal Fair #The Animal Parade #Animals In Motion #That's A Home To Me #Everyone Is Special #Let's Take Care Of Our Pets #Our Animal Friends (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia * This home video would've been: ** Released on September 28th 1999. ** Written by Stephen White and directed by Fred Holmes. ** One of the few Season 6 home videos to use the Season 5 Barney costume. ** The third Barney & Friends home video, not to feature Baby Bop nor BJ. ** The sixth home video to feature The Barney Bag. ** The first home video to feature Scooter McNutty, and Miss Etta Kette. * Joe Phillips would've been the musical director for this video. DVD Bonus Episodes #A Welcome Home #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #At Home with Animals #Camera Safari #Gone Fishing! #Here, Kitty, Kitty! (1998 episode) #A Home For Dogs More Barney Safety This would've been a remake of the Season 3 home video Barney Safety, except not being a clip-show. Plot Barney teaches the kids all about street safety, and fire safety. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Kim *Emily *Chip *Robert *Danny *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Mr. Boyd *Firefighter Vandever *Firefighter Berkeley *Firefighter Frank *Chief The Dog Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Welcome To Our Treehouse #When I Walk Across The Street #Look Both Ways #The Traffic Light Song #The Barney Bag #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #The Stranger Song #If A Stranger Talks To You #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Splashin' In The Bath #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #Mish Mash Soup #Polly Put The Kettle On #What I Want To Be #When I Grow Up #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood #Here Comes The Firetruck! #Make Way For The Truck #The Wheels On The Truck #Hurry, Hurry, Drive The Firetruck! #When I'm A Firefighter #The Exercise Song #People Helping Other People #Clean Up #Clean Up! Do Our Share #The Many Ways To Stay Safe #Saying Be Careful Means "I Love You" #I Love You Trivia *This video would've been released on February 21st, 2000. *This video would've been written by Stephen White, and directed by Jim Rowley. *Joseph Phillips would've been the musical director for this video. *Barney's Safety Book would return in this video. *This would've been the eighth video to feature The Barney Bag. *Michael is mentioned in this home video. *References would be made to Playing It Safe, Stop, Look and Be Safe!, I Can Be a Firefighter!, Barney Safety, Safety First!, and Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode). **Barney makes a reference to the day Michael became a crossing guard in Stop, Look and Be Safe!. **Baby Bop makes a reference to the day she pretended to be a safety officer in Safety First!. **BJ makes a reference to the last time Firefighters Frank, Vandever and Berkeley, and Chief The Dog visited their school in I Can Be A Firefighter!, and Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) respectively. **After Emily warns Barney to watch out for the toy car that was on the floor, Barney thanks her, and makes a reference to when he actually slipped on a toy car in Playing It Safe. Then they start cleaning up. *Firefighters Frank, Vandever, and Berkely, and Chief The Dog would've all returned in this video. *The Adventure Screen would've been used in this video, when Barney and the gang check out where firefighters go to school. And Barney's lines during that segment would've been recycled from the episode Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode). DVD Bonus Episodes #Playing It Safe #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Barney Safety #Safety First! #Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) Let's Play Games With Barney Plot Barney and the kids spend an entire day of fun and games. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Linda *Hannah *Robert *Kim *Curtis *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #The Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day! #It's A Great Day! #Let's Play Together #The Having Fun Song #It's A Fun Fun Sunny Day! #Games #Welcome To Our Treehouse #Pop Goes The Weasel #Mr. Knickerbocker #My Yellow Blankey #The Baby Bop Hop #BJ's Song #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance #The Barney Bag #A Silly Hat #That's Hats #Hokey Pokey #Looby Loo #We Are Little Robots #Taking Turns #Share Your Stuff #The More We Share Together #Please And Thank You #The Clapping Song #The N Game #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #What A Baseball Day! #A Tisket, A Tasket #I Can Laugh #Laugh With Me! #Silly Sounds #Number Limbo #When You Have A Ball #Roll, Roll, Roll The Ball #London Bridge #Ring Around The Rosie #Together, Together #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #The Clean Up Clock #Clean Up #Games (Reprise) #The More We Play Together #I Love You Trivia * This home video would've been: ** Released on video and DVD on June 22, 2000. ** The ninth home video to feature The Barney Bag. ** The last appearance of Professor Tinkerputt, until he also guest appears in The Best of Barney. * Joseph Phillips would've been the musical director for this video. * Bob West's recording of I Love You, which was used in You Can Be Anything, would be saved for this video instead. * This video would've been written by Mark S. Bernthal, and directed by Jim Rowley. DVD Bonus Episodes #Barney's Fun & Games #Play Ball! #First Things First! Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure Plot The kids wish for an imaginary dream place that had thought of to come real. So Barney appears, and he makes it happen, with the power of imagination. This leads them to their adventure of a life time while going lots of places including a jungle, an island, the snowy mountains, and more. Later on, they realize that their dream place all along, was a town of make-believe. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Keesha *Stephen *Danny *Jeff *Chip *Kim *Kristen *Maria *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #The Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Welcome To Our Treehouse #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Just Imagine #Imagine #Imagine A Place #The Land Of Make-Believe #What I Want To Be #The Barney Bag #The Construction Song #I'm A Builder #We Are Little Robots #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Adventure Song #I Just Can't Wait #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #If All The Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Colors All Around #The Elephant Song #The Three Little Monkeys Rap #The Tiger Song #What If You Could Be In The Circus? #The Marching Song #Laugh With Me! #Down On Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had A Farm #The Wheels On The Bus #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing; Row, Row, Row Your Boat; Rub-a-Dub-Dub; Blow the Man Down; My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean; My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean; We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean; A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea; & I'd Love To Sail #That's What An Island Is #This Is The Way We Walk The Beach #Mister Sun #If I Lived Under The Sea #Castles So High #Gonna Have A Picnic #I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream #Riding In The Car #A Camping We Will Go! #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #S'Mores #Down By The Station #The Caboose Rides In The Back #Over In The Meadow #Listen! #Pop Goes The Weasel #Five Little Butterflies #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Star #Floating Together So Free #Aiken Drum #Imagination Is Great! #Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Barney Songs That Would've Debuted In This Video #I'm A Builder #The Caboose Rides in the Back #Imagination Is Great! Trivia * This home video would've been: ** Released on video and DVD on November 10th 2000. ** Written by Stephen White, and directed by Jim Rowley. ** The eleventh home video to feature The Barney Bag. ** Another time the kids ask Barney a question before he comes to life. ** The tenth time Barney is actually seen transforming back into a doll, while saying goodbye. * This home video would've also used the regular Season 6 intro during The Barney Theme Song, and the version of I Love You that was used in Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm would've been saved for this video instead. * Joseph Phillips would've been the musical director for this video. * The same spaceship from Barney in Outer Space would return in this video. DVD Bonus Episodes #Barney's Three Wishes #The Queen of Make-Believe #An Adventure in Make Believe #Barney's Imagination Island #Ship, Ahoy! #Barney's Adventure Bus #Stick with Imagination! Barney's Wonderful World Of Friends If this was a real Barney Home Video, it would've been released on April 14, 2001. Here's what the plot would be about. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids go on an adventure around the world, and discover all the different friends they make as they visit countries including Kenya, Italy, France, and Mexico. They even go on a castle adventure, and after that, they have a good ol' patriotic celebration back home. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Robert *Danny *Stephen *Keesha *Hannah *Emily *Ashley *Alissa *Gianna *Angela *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Just Imagine #Imagine A Place #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Adventure Song #An Adventure Around The World #I Just Can't Wait #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #The Crocodtile Song #Three Little Monkeys #Help Protect The Earth #The Traditional Italian Dance #You Might Like Something New #Nothing Beats A Pizza #Hello, Goodbye #Home On The Range #Get Along Little Doggies #Old Dan Tucker #Turkey In The Straw (Barney's Version) #The Fiesta Song #La Raspa (The Mexican Hat Dance) #Look At Me, I'm Dancing! #Happy Dancin' #Taking Turns #Share Your Stuff #The United States Song #You're A Grand Old Flag #I Am A Fine Musician #Colors All Around #My Family's Just Right For Me #No Matter Where They Are #The Friendship Song #Everyone Is Special #An Adventure Around The World (Reprise) #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Barney Songs That Would've Debuted In This Video #The United States Song #An Adventure Around The World Trivia *This would be the twelfth home video to feature The Barney Bag. *This would also be the last time (until Barney's Pajama Party) where Barney is voiced by Bob West. Duncan Brannan would take over for a few videos later, starting with the next video Barney's Super Singing Circus. *This would've also marked the last time Philip Parker serves as a song writer. *Joseph Phillips would've been the musical director for this video, and his musical score would be just as strong as it was in Barney's Musical Castle, Let's Go to the Zoo, Be My Valentine, Love Barney, and Come on Over to Barney's House, same goes for The Barney Theme Song. DVD Bonus Episodes #A World of Music #What a World We Share Let's Exercise With Barney Plot Barney takes the kids to his fitness center, where they spend an entire day full of exercise. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Keesha *Robert *Emily *Danny *Kristen *Jeff *Miss Etta Kette Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Clapping Song #Growing #Growing Big And Tall #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #It's Fun To Exercise #The Baby Bop Hop #Snackin' On Healthy Food #I Can Laugh #When You Have A Ball #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #The Shape Up Freeze #Run, Run In One Place #Animals In Motion #My Yellow Blankey #Exercising, Won't You Come And Join Me? #Do Some Exercise #The Exercise Song (Reprise) #I Love You DVD Bonus Episodes #Hop to It! #Excellent Exercise! Trivia *Duncan Brannan would voice Barney alone in this video. *This would be the another time where Miss Etta appears without Scooter. *This video would've been released on July 17, 2001. *The arrangement of I Love You that was used in Come on Over to Barney's House, would also be used in this video. Let's Read With Barney Plot Barney and the kids go to the school library, and have lots of fun with reading. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Kim *Robert *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Booker T. Bookworm Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #The Library Song #Books Are Fun! #Once Upon A Time #Just Imagine #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Airplane Song #The Rocket Song #Mr. Star #Count The Stars #Old MacDonald Had A Farm #Castles So High #The Alphabet Song #A Big Parade Of Numbers #What Will We See At The Zoo? #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #When The Circus Comes To Town #If I Had One Wish #The Fishing Song #If I Lived Under The Sea #A Circle's Shape Is Round #Painting The Shapes #The Rainbow Song #Colors Make Me Happy #The Doctor Is A Friend Of Mine #Brushing My Teeth #The Exercise Song #Everyone Is Special #Won't You Imagine With Me? #Reading Is Great! #I Love To Read #The Library Song (Reprise) #I Love You Barney Songs That Would've Debuted In This Video *Won't You Imagine with Me? *Reading Is Great DVD Bonus Episodes #I Love To Read With Barney #Books Are Fun! (episode) Trivia *Duncan Brannan would've voiced Barney alone in this video. *This home video would've been released on VHS and DVD on November 17, 2001. *This would've been the last appearance of Booker T. Bookworm. *This would also be the last time we see the school library. *The song Let's Go On An Adventure would not be shortened. *The arrangement of I Love You that was used in Come on Over to Barney's House, would also be used in this video. Another Visit To Barney's House Plot Barney invites his friends (and the viewers) for another visit at his house, to show what the rest of his house has to offer. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jeff *Jil *Nick *Debi *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Imagine A Place #Anything Can Happen #When You Have A Ball #Numbers, Numbers! #Five Little Butterflies #Welcome To My Treehouse #Just Imagine #What If You Could Be Just Anything? #The Land Of Make-Believe #The Barney Bag #Colors Make Me Happy #It's A Fun, Fun, Sunny Day! #In The Car And Having Fun #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood #Walk Around The Block #Gonna Have A Picnic #Snackin' On Healthy Food #The Exercise Song #Happy Dancin' #The Dino Dance #The Clapping Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #I Am A Fine Musician #Music Is For Everyone #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll #Everyone Is Special #That's A Home To Me #Anything Can Happen (Reprise) #I Love You The Other Rooms In Barney's House *The rooms inside Barney's House that were not shown in Come on Over to Barney's House are: **A big backyard with a picnic table. **A treehouse (looking similar to the treehouse of Seasons 4-6). **His clubhouse (which is the very same one from My Party with Barney). **A garage where he keeps The Barney Mobile. **An art center (which is also where he keeps The Barney Bag. **A gym that looks very similar to Baby Bop's gym in Let's Play School. Trivia *This video marks: **The only time we see Barney coming to life, and turning back into a doll in his own house. **The last appearances of Jeff and Jill. **The last use of The Adventure Screen, until it returns in The Best of Barney. **The fifteenth home video to use The Barney Bag. And it would've also been the last appearance of The Barney Bag, until it returns in The Best of Barney. **The last time Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan, and the last time David Joyner is Barney's costume performer. *Baby Bop and BJ would've disappeared into sparkly dust when leaving. *The rendition of The Barney Theme Song would be the same as in Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Open House, except the song would not be shortened. *The Dino Dance scene from Come on Over to Barney's House is reused in this video. *Duncan Brannan would've voiced Barney alone in this video. *The credits would've played an entire instrumental version of the song Anything Can Happen.